


where love resides

by miniconsuffrage



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: M/M, they talk in this one :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miniconsuffrage/pseuds/miniconsuffrage
Summary: Two souls adrift share a quiet moment.
Relationships: Dinobot/Optimus Primal
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22
Collections: Doop Week 2021





	where love resides

"What does home look like for you?"

It's dark when Optimus asks, and the ship is silent. They don't have much time to spend alone together, but here they've managed to carve something out, in the middle of the night while others keep watch. Initially Dinobot didn't enjoy being idle, but here, with Optimus curled around him and running careful fingers along his armor plating, he's managed to get used to it.

"Home?" Dinobot asks belatedly. Horrifyingly, he'd been in the process of drifting off. 

Optimus nods against his shoulder. "I'd like to think we'll make it back to Cybertron at some point. And when we do..."

It feels impossible. Whatever is happening between the two of them _here_ —it never would have happened back home. Dinobot knows this. What happens when they go home? Can they carry on the way they are now? What sort of world will wait for them there, after what Megatron has done? Will Dinobot be allowed to walk free? Whether he is or not, will Optimus feel the same about him there as he does here?

So many questions Dinobot doesn't have an answer to. He tries not to think of them, because they're small, compared to... whatever it is he has waiting for him on this planet. Maybe none of those questions will matter, in the end. 

Optimus doesn't know anything about that. It's better that he doesn't. And he probably has all the same questions as Dinobot does. 

"Assuming it hasn't been torn apart by law enforcement by now," Dinobot starts gruffly, "I don't have a very big space. I was never very focused on belongings. I have a modest apartment in Kaon."

"I'm kind of surprised you didn't live with Megatron," Optimus says, and then seems to think better of it. "I'm sorry. If you don't want to talk about this—"

"No. I don't mind," Dinobot says, and it's true in a sense. There is no use denying his past. There are many decisions he wishes he'd handled differently, but there is no honor lost in reflecting on them. If he had the opportunity to do it all over again...

Well. Dinobot isn't sure he'll ever know the answer to that question. He never would have met Optimus if he hadn't followed Megatron to this planet, that much is certain. 

"Megatron would have preferred I stayed with him, but I found his mode of living rather... jarring," Dinobot finally admits. "I spent a lot of time with him there, but I never would have been able to live there permanently and also keep my sanity intact."

Optimus chuckles, and his smile tickles at Dinobot's neck. "That sounds about right."

"And what of you?" Dinobot asks. "Where is home for you?"

"Well... a little bit of everywhere, I guess," Optimus says. "I'm actually from Luna-2, but I studied in Iacon. I'd just gotten back from an off-planet expedition and I was getting ready to go out on another, so I was in the process of moving from temporary housing into the Axalon when all this happened. Most of my things have been in storage for a while." He readjusts, slinging a leg over one of Dinobot's and grabbing Dinobot's hand to hold over his chest. "I should probably get rid of most of it. I haven't thought about any of it in ages."

Dinobot hums. He'll probably want to keep it—the likelihood of most of his possessions here surviving this whole ordeal seems fairly slim. "I've never been to Iacon," he admits.

Optimus leans his head back on Dinobot's shoulder so he can actually look up at him, and smiles brightly. "I've never been to Kaon," he says. "We should show each other around. I can think of a couple places I think you'd like."

If they make it off this planet. If Dinobot, specifically, makes it out. If he isn't immediately seized by authorities upon his unlikely return for being party to insurrection and violating Pax Cybertronia.

"I would like that," Dinobot says, instead of voicing any of those thoughts. They aren't necessary here. It's enough, right now, that Optimus wants to take him home, to show him the places that mean something to him. It's something to look forward to, as improbable as it all is.

 _This_ is enough. Whatever happens tomorrow, Optimus is here in his arms right now. Perhaps they can build something like home right where they are.

**Author's Note:**

> gonna be real with you gang.... i have a 10 hour shift and zero ideas for tomorrow
> 
> [tumblr](https://miniconsuffrage.tumblr.com/post/642786127811690496/where-love-resides-rating-gen-relationships) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/miniconsuffrage/status/1359683124641333248?s=20)! and [check out the doop week blog](https://doopweek2021.tumblr.com/)!!!!! every day it gets better and better :')


End file.
